La fuente de la mala fortuna
by Schonheitt
Summary: Aunque enseña Herbología, Hebert Beery está decidido a demostrar su capacidad de director en la obra de Navidad… pero no todo le sale bien .:Basado en los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo:.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Notas de la Autora: Bien, este es el primer fic de Beedle el Bardo que yo sepa, por lo que me pone orgullosa. Esta basado en las Notas de Dumbledore. He intentado aferrarme a la historia, pero lo he modificado. La historia de La Fuente esta en version heit-teatral xD y me he equivocado en un detalle: el gusano explota a no más pisar el escenario. Lo iba a modificar, pero me ha gustado como ha quedado...

En fin, ustedes son los criticos, asique ¡a leer!

**

* * *

**

**La fuente de la mala fortuna**

Todo estaba preparado para que a las diez de la noche del 20 se abriera el telón. Los alumnos se irían a la mañana a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones de invierno, por lo que la obra se hacía antes que se fueran.

Atrás de la elaborada escenografía, que consistía en una herbosa colina, donde en la punta se alzaba una fuente que emanaba agua, había chicos y chicos yendo de acá para allá, maquillando, vistiendo, arreglando los últimos detalles. Ni hablar director de la obra, Hebert Beery, que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un paro en el corazón.

La enfermera del colegio lo había amenazado que si no bajaba el ritmo con la obra, le diría al director Dippet que la suspendiera, por el bien de su salud. A regañadientes, el hombre acepto.

Pero solo faltaban minutos para la función y todo el mundo estaba enloquecido: faltaban dos de los protagonistas. Hebert juraba que si los jovencitos no aparecían a tiempo, él se encargaría que en toda la estancia que les quedara la pasaran horrible.

Es que el teatro era su pasión, aunque había desistido de ir a la Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático (AMAD), para enseñar Herbología en Hogwarts. Aún acariciaba la idea de irse, pero siempre se decidía quedarse en el viejo castillo, rodeado de alumnos y pergaminos a corregir.

- ¿Dónde diablos esta John y Amalia? ¿Dónde están Sir Desventura y Amata? – exclamó angustiado el pobre profesor, que estaba dando su sangre y vida a la obra.

Solo quedaban 20 minutos y no aparecían. Si la obra fracasaba, se encerraría en su despacho y no saldría. Le había pedido al profesor de Transformaciones, Albus Dumbledore, los "efectos especiales", mientras que al profesor Kettleburn, el gusano blanco de la obra, siendo que ambos profesores estaban hasta las narices de trabajo. Lo habían ayudado y no quería decepcionar a nadie…

- ¡Allí vienen! – gritó uno de los alumnos señalando a dos chicos que venían. John estaba serio, mientras que Amalia tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Dónde diablos estaban? ¡Faltan 15 minutos! ¡Vayan a prepararse inmediatamente! – los regaño Hebert mirándolos con una mirada que asustaría al mismísimo diablo – ¡Rápido!

Amalia fue a prepararse, y mientras se vestía, mirada tristemente a John. Antes de la obra habían terminado su relación de dos años, cosa que entristecía mucho a la rubia, porque había sido su primer novio. Le había cortado diciendo que se había enamorado de otra, con la que estaba saliendo.

L a pobre Amalia tenía el corazón destruido pero aún así iba a actuar, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando John se le declarara al final de la obra. Porque, lamentablemente, eran pareja.

John, mientras miraba de reojo a Jessi, que estaba en la piel de la enferma Asha, que sonreía al escuchar que entre Amalia y él, ya no había nada. La noticia corrió como la pólvora tras bastidores, cuando Amalia se lo contó a unas amigas que la ayudaban a maquillarse sobre la piel húmeda por las lágrimas.

Jessi sonreía triunfante. Ahora podría sacar a la luz con el moreno John, que además de ser buen actor, era capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff. Estaban saliendo hace varios meses, pero en el último, cansada de verlo entre Amalia y ella, le había dado el ultimátum: dejaba a Amalia o no había nada más con ellas. Y finalmente el joven se decidió por Jessi.

- ¡A escena, a escena! Salimos en un minuto – anunció un chico con cara de rata y pelo color marrón. Stan Pettigrew era el encargado en hacer entrar y salir a los actores, como parte del castigo del profesor Beery, por lanzar a un compañero el polvo de una planta pica-pica.

Amalia, Jessi, John, Tania (que interpretaba a Altheda) y los demás actores se posicionaron en sus ubicaciones a la espera de la señal. John le susurró un rápido "Te quiero" al oído de la pelirroja Jessi, siendo visto por una Amalia que entendió todo.

Le había estado metiendo los cuernos con la estirada esa de Ravenclaw. _Como no_, pensaba furiosa, _si de allí vienen todas las putas baratas que se encuentras por allí_, y en su mente empezó a armar un plan de venganza.

Mientras, afuera, el profesor Beery se subió al escenario. Saco su varita, y apuntándose a la garganta, pronunció un _Sonorus!_ y empezó a hablar.

- Damas y caballeros, ¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo navideño que daremos hoy! - un murmullo de asentimiento hizo que continuara – La obra se trata de uno de los cuentos más conocidos de Beedle el Bardo, que seguramente, más de uno habrá escuchado de niño. Así damos por empezado, la obra de _¡La fuente de la buena fortuna!-_

Salió del escenario escuchando los aplausos del público, mientras le hacía unas señas a los alumnos que corrían el telón. En escena estaban Amalia, Jessi y Tania, y en una punta John en un caballo en miniatura, que relinchaba, además de varios chicos vestidos de campesinos. Uno de los actores secundarios, vestido de mensajero, anunció:

- ¡Escuchad pueblo de Volbon! Hoy es el día en que todos hemos esperado, el día más largo del año. Ha venido gente de todos los puntos del mundo en busca de la fuente de la buena fortuna pero solo uno será el afortunado en bañarse en ella. ¡Vayan y tengan suerte!

El mensajero se marcho y los campesinos gritaban de alegría y júbilo, al ver que el muro que les impedía el paso se abría. Empezaron a caminar por la colina, igual que las tres brujas y el caballero. Pero una planta que era el orgulloso del departamento de Herbología empezó a enroscarse entre las piernas de los actores, que intentaban sacársela.

Herbert estaba orgulloso, porque él había hecho germinar la planta para el espectáculo y estaba satisfecho por el trabajo. Sonrió vanidosamente a sus otros colegas que reían entre ellos por la actitud del profesor.

- ¡Ayudadme! – gritó Jessi, intentando sacarse la planta de su talón. Tania la agarró del brazo intentando sacarla, y Amalia la agarró a ella. Empujaron, pero la planta era más fuerte, por lo que Amalia agarró a John y lo empujó para abajo. Tampoco sirvió, por lo que la planta los arrastró hacia la grieta, por la que pasaron. Los demás campesinos salieron de escena.

Más arriba, Jessi y Tania retaron a Amalia por agarrar a John, porque ahora tendrían que decidir entre cuatro, y no entre tres quien se bañaría. Amalia, que aún estaba un poco dolida por la ruptura, tenía ganas de mandarla al diablo a Jessi, pero se acordó que era una obra.

Invitaron al caballero a unirse, que aceptó luego de que las brujas lo convencieras, y empezaron a subir, pero la fuente se hacía cada vez más lejana, gracias al efecto que le dio el profesor Dumbledore.

En la escena irrumpió un gusano blanco abotagado y ciego, que en realidad era un ashwinder enorme, gracias a un hechizo aumentador. Albus Dumbledore frunció el ceño, ¿no era que a los ashwinder no se les podía realizar dicho hechizo? Se lo iba a hacer notar a Beery pero este lucia demasiado ocupado en la obra.

Un alumno oculto detrás de la oruga con un encantamiento desilusionador hacia la voz. Les dijo a las brujas y al caballero que para dejarlas pasar, debían entregar la prueba de su dolor. Amalia y Jessi empezaron a tirar hechizos por sus varitas, que en realidad consistían en chispas, mientras que Tania lanzaba rocas que había allí y John desvaino su espada, pero cuando chocó contra el gusano se rompió.

Jessi se largó a llorar, desesperada por que no podían hacer nada. El gusano se le acercó lo suficiente para hacer creer a la gente que estaba bebiendo sus lágrimas. No habían podido convencer con nada para que la pelirroja aceptase que se le acercase para beber las lágrimas.

El gusano se aparto, y los cuatro pasaron, escalando la colina pero les surgió otro obstáculo: en el suelo encontraron unas palabras que decían que debían darle el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Empezaron a escalar, escalar, escalar… pero no podían avanzar, pero Tania siguió escalando, sudando la gota gorda. Una de ellas cayó y las palabras desaparecieron.

Felices, decidieron continuar. Por el momento la obra estaba siendo un éxito, ya que a todos parecía gustarle, haciendo que el pecho del profesor de Herbologia se hinchara de orgullo.

Llegaron a un arroyo, que no tenía puente y parecía peligroso para pasar nadando. En el lecho del río había unas palabras que decía que debían entregar el tesoro de su pasado. Se pusieron a pensar hasta que Amalia se paró, como signo de que ya había entendido. Sacó su varita y apuntó a su cabeza, sustrayendo de ella un recuerdo. Era de color grisáceo, y de él salían risas de unos jóvenes enamorados. Lo deposito en el rio y un puente de piedritas apareció.

Luego de cruzar el puente, se apuraron ya que la fuente estaba muy cerca. Cuando llegaron, empezaron a decir quien se iba a bañar. Fue entonces que Jessi cayó al suelo, agonizante, ya que estaba muy enferma y había ido para salvarse.

Tania, preocupada, mezcló unas hierbas que encontró por allí en una calabaza que le dio John donde había agua. Este estaba maravillado por la magnífica actuación de Jessi, y dicha mirada fue captada por Amalia que ardía de la furia.

Tania le dio de beber a Jessi, que al tomarla se recuperó, y le dijo que ella debía bañarse en el agua de la fuente. Tania lo rechazó, porque su problema era que un brujo le había robado todo, y estaba en la miseria, pero con esta poción se volvería rica.

Dijeron que Amalia se bañara, pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta que no lo necesitaba, ya que se había olvidado del amor que había perdido, y no necesitaba el agua. _Lástima que a John aún no lo olvide _pensó tristemente, mientras John pasaba a bañarse, ya que era el último que quedaba.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante cuando Sir Desventura se declarara a Amata, ya que para muchos era la parte de la historia preferida. Pero todos se quedaron shockeados, incluido los alumnos detrás de escena y el profesor Beery, cuando John se arrodillo delante de Jessi y no de Amalia.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Amalia, que estaba furiosa viendo como John se le declaraba a una muy ruborizada Jessi. Sacó su varita, dispuesta a pelear por el amor de su John y gritó:

- Expelliarmus!

El hechizo le dio a Jessi en el pecho, que salió volando hacia la fuente, mojándose toda. Pero esta no se quedó atrás, ya que contraatacó con un Impedimenta.

El duelo parecía muy reñido, ya que ambas no parecían darse por vencido. Hebert había salido corriendo de su lugar para hacer terminar el duelo, al igual que John, que no podía creer que era lo que estaba pasando.

Los demás profesores, incluido el director, hicieron desalojar el Gran Salón, pero un gritó hizo paralizar a todo el mundo. Unos alumnos gritaron señalando al profesor que tenía una cabeza enorme, mientras los que estaban atrás también gritaban ya que el gusano estaba teniendo unas extrañas convulsiones.

¡Puuuum!

Pedazos de gusanos salieron por los aires, cayendo por todas partes, incluido los alumnos que seguían gritando y los profesores. El profesor Beery lloraba con esa enorme cabezota, decidiendo que nunca más, haría una obra así.

* * *

- No fue tan malo después de todo. A excepción del gusano y la pelea – dijo Albus sonriéndole a su compañero que se encontraba aún en la enfermería porque su cabeza no volvía a su estado normal.

El pobre Herbert se había comido un regaño de aquellos por parte del director, que había prohibido para siempre los espectáculos navideños. Además, el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas estaba hasta el cuello por el asunto de la babosa.

- Que diablos – pensó Hebert, mirando como seguía sonriendo el profesor de Transformaciones – Albus, te juro, que nunca más haré la obra de La fuente de la buena fortuna. Jamás.

- ¿Pero porque? – dijo riéndose de las ocurrencias de su colega.

- ¡Es que trae mala suerte!

- No digas eso…

- ¡Si! En vez de la buena fortuna… ¡es de la mala!


End file.
